Logans Everywhere
by Maddieiddam
Summary: What happens when Julian finds a very... interesting picture of Logan? Well, he enlists the help of the twins and Derek, and things get very awkward for Logan. No pairings, just friendship. Stuart Trio, I guess. Rated for language in a few parts.


**Just... Here**

**:)**

* * *

Derek blinked a few times, his mind not believing what his eyes were showing him. "And this- **this** -" he gestured wildly to the picture "-is Logan? Our Logan?"

"Yep," Julian smirked. He almost hadn't believed it himself when he had come across it on the internet just a few days before, but after some research, he was able to call it proof. Why would the internet lie? And with a physical copy from the magazine it had originally been in...

Well, there was no way for Logan to deny it.

"We have to show Logan this!" Derek replied, jabbing his finger into the glossy page. "How would he feel if he knew he was photoshopped onto... this?"

Julian palmed his face, his fingers slowly massaging his temple. He knew Derek could be thick sometimes, but not this bad.

"It's not photoshopped, Der."

"Of course it is!"

"Nope."

But it has to be!"

"It's not."

"Bu-"

"Derek, so help you **god** if you don't stop denying it, I won't let you help me embarrass him. Publicly."

Derek silenced himself, sucking his lip into his mouth as he thought.

"Alright. What's the plan?"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this, Jules?" Derek asked, shifting the large box he was holding against his hip, feeling a bit nervous now that Julian's plan was taking form.

"Of course," Julian responded, rolling his eyes. He moved to crack open their classroom door. "It's all within the dress code. I checked."

Derek let out a long sigh. There was no way to get out of this now.

Late the night before, the two boys had snuck off campus to find a printing press available for them to use. It was a long shot, but apparently people would do anything for an autograph from the one Julian Larson.

Including allowing two unexperienced teenage boys to have a free for all in a printing press.

3 hours and 7000 photo copies later, the boys were ready for the next day.

Though Derek wasn't ready for Julian's little surprise.

"I still don't think this t-shirt is allowed," Derek confessed, looking down at the form fitting shirt with Logan's picture and the words 'You Ready Big Boy?' plastered across his chest.

Julian rolled his eyes, shoving Derek into the classroom. "Flaunt it, Der!" he chuckled out, closing the door behind him.

Derek stood awkwardly at the front of the class. The teacher continued with their lesson, unaware of the new distraction, though the student's attention was elsewhere.

"Is that-"

"No it can't be-"

"But it has to be-"

"Logan," the two blond twins sitting at the front grinned out, finishing their little conversation.

Derek glared at the two before turning to the teacher, hoping she wouldn't see his shirt. "Uhhh, Mrs. Leings? Can I borrow the Brightman's? It's their... mother... She needs to speak with them."

The teacher just gestured with her hand, dismissing the two.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

One outside the classroom door, the twins rounded on Derek.

"What do you want with us?"

"Who does it involve?"

"And do we get one of those shirts?"

"I'll explain that later, Logan, and yes," Derek responded, though a bit disoriented by the two boys.

The Brightman's turned to each other, their large, cat-like grins taking hold, their eyes aflame with mischief.

"Deal."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Logan never knew what to expect at Dalton. With all the crazy boys that resided there, he was surprised he had even made it this long. He had faced everything he could think of.

Paintballs.

Stolen coffee.

Nerf wars.

Coffee wars.

He had seen it all, and he was ready to act on whatever came up.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he walked out of his room.

Pictures. Of him.

Everywhere.

Logan groaned, slamming his head onto the wall nearest to him, causing one of the many pictures plastered up to come floating down.

"Those damn twins," he growled out. Who else could've found something like this, and had the actual balls to pull something like this off.

He needed to find those twins.

**x-x-x-x-x**

If Logan had thought Stuart was bad, it was nothing compared to the rest of Dalton.

Everywhere he turned he was faced with pictures of himself, wearing god only knows what. It's not his fault he got drunk and accepted the offer of a photo shoot.

Maybe it was, but that's behind the point.

Down every hall were the pictures of him. Not just every hall. Every floor, every celling, every door, and every person.

Person?

Logan froze. No way had the two been able to do what he suspected. He turned around, grabbing the arm of the nearest person to him.

Julian.

"Julian!" Logan shouted out, barring his teeth in frustration as he took in the boys attire. "Are you serious right now? You wearing that? Are you kidding me?" Logan let out a groan as he took in the words. "You ready big boy? Are you kiddi-" Logan stopped, taking in the satisfied grin on Julian's face. "What's so funny, huh?"

Julian just continued grinning. "Oh nothing, Logi-bear. I just thought you looked stunning in this picture. I had to share it with everyone."

Logan froze, his eyes turning hard as they bore into Julian. "It was you."

Julian shrugged, the cocky grin still on his face. "Like I said," he started turning away from Logan. "You looked so stunning," he drug out, sauntering down the hall, away from the stunned Logan.

Logan clenched his teeth. "Payback is going to be so **sweet** ," he growled, ripping down on of the posters from the wall.

* * *

**Maybe I'll make Logan's payback later, no?**

**:)**


End file.
